


waking up

by szikra



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Breakfast, Gen, KIND OF OKAY i don't really get into it, M/M, Nico in a skirt, Non-Romantic Relationship, Relationship Negotiation, idk okay, long run-on sentences bordering on purple prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9588548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szikra/pseuds/szikra
Summary: Leo comes home to their apartment with Nico after both of them spent the bigger part of the night out. Nico had fun, Leo had to think. And now, they talk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Older work finally posted. The Nico in a Skirt thing is still Dreamy's fault.  
> Tumblr: onacloudpine

He sees Nico with his inner eyes before he opens the door, he sees the exact movement as Nico tosses himself in his sleep to the jingling of the keys. Leo shouldn’t know that he is lying on the couch, but he knows it, and maybe that’s why the actual image of the sleeping boy on the couch hits him hard.

Nico makes a low noise, and he squirms a little; his neck must be completely stiff if he slept there all night – or rather, half night, because Leo is sure that he was out. The skirt and the tights tell a tale. His jacket is still on, keeping him warm, and his smug half smile talks louder, or maybe it’s the red love bite on his skin, which is soft and pale everywhere like the back of a poplar leaf, and on it, at Nico’s neck, a red blooming flower, and Leo shuts the door and runs to the kitchen trying to outrun from the pictures invading his thoughts, about Nico getting that mark.

'Mhhmm-'llo' he hears Nico's weak greeting.

'Hello' Leo answers him. He is not thinking about unfamiliar man-hands under Nico's skirt. Or lips kissing his neck. No. Not at all. Or at least, he shouldn’t. 'Coffee?'

'Yeeeees' Nico sighs. 'Immup ina-minute. I'm up. How is she… what's her name… Helga. Heidi. Hannah. I don't know. How was your date?'

'Harriett. Her name is Harriett.'

'Aha.'

Leo puts on the coffee; the sharp smell makes him finally feel less like he’s dreaming. Nico sits up and stretches his back, his neck, his arms, and when he walks into the kitchen Leo swallows. Nico is just  _lush_ , with his shiny hair, the half-smile on his face, and in those silky black tights. Nico catches Leo’s eyes and he makes a little, amused huff.

'So? How was the date?'

Leo turns his back to him and pours the coffee while Nico takes out the milk, sugar and the spoons; they both dip the little dry croissants from yesterday into the hot liquid to soften them up.

'How is Harriett?' Nico asks again.

'We broke up' Leo says and his voice is as bitter as his coffee. He's still standing next to the sink. 'She said I had too much Nico-emergencies.'

'You mean the zombies and the empousai? I told you, you shouldn't date mortals.'

Leo stares into his coffee cup. ‘Yeah.’ But Harriett shouted with him about going back to Nico when Nico called him about his breakup with Brian, or when he backed down the dinner with her parents because he had totally forgot that it was Bianca’s anniversary, or…

'She was nice, though.' Nico muses. 'Damn, I still have her book on Egyptian myths. I'm sorry.'

She told him that he loves Nico more than her, and Leo’s eyes start to sting, because maybe she was right.

'It's okay' He says, doing his best job keeping his voice calm.

'You should have come home earlier. I came home about, what, 4AM, so…' his smile is beautiful, because Leo can see the happiness in his eyes. 'Where were you?'

'Went to Piper’s.' Leo shrugs. He had to think and he was sure that he couldn't face Nico until he had thought it through. He is still not sure if he's okay.

But Leo has eyes, okay, and Nico is mesmerizing without trying, it’s only the morning light dying blueish highlights into his hair, shining through his obsidian eyes, and Leo cannot stand the thought that Nico just gave all of this, all his jewels away last night to a stranger, even if one cannot lose or taint such physical things, nor the soul, since not even Tartarus could broke Nico, not permanently, and now he shines like never before, with mystery and cruelty in his eyes, but softness in his movements.

Nico smiles when he catches Leo staring, he crosses his legs and his skirt crawls up on his tight and Leo gets a glimpse from the ribbons of the garters. Nico smiles at him, innocently, and it’s infuriating, because Leo’s still not sure how he feels; then Nico drinks the last drops of his coffee and gets up to put the empty cup into the sink, and he’s so close Leo can smell him, the coffee, the cologne, and the wintry air on his skin.

'You keep staring' Nico turns to him and they are painfully close to each other. Nico's lips curl into a cruel smile. 'You like it. You like me in a skirt.'

He is so close, and he laughs after kissing Leo’s nose, and it makes Leo grab his hips and push him to the counter. Nico just raises an eyebrow.

'What do you want, Leo?' he asks, but he is not mad, more like curious and it confuses Leo even more.

'I don't know' he sighs. Nico takes his hand, makes him touch the softness of the tights, and they roll up the skirt together. It's nice, but Leo doesn't know it he wants it or not.

'Why don't you have proper relationships?' he asks silently, but still stroking Nico's tight. 'Don't you miss them? Because… one-night stands cannot be enough.'

He makes Nico huff with laughter. ‘It’s not. But I live with you.’

'What?!'

Nico takes Leo's face into his hands and kisses Leo; his lips are warm and lovely.

'You are my best friend.' Nico says, his eyes are honest and open. 'And that's better than anything. Even if you don't like boys at all… you somewhat like me, don't you?'

Leo blushes. ‘It’s weird.’

'Anything society considers normal has never been my cup of tea,' Nico smiles.

'Like… I don't want to sleep with you. Dates would be weird. Staring at you is weird. I'm after a breakup and my roommate has just kissed me - super weird. First gay kiss – über-super-hyper weird. Not having issues with those things – I cannot intensify weird anymore. Let's not talk about my rambling, because that's not even weird, just emba…'

Nico kisses him again. ‘It’s okay. We saved the world, we can handle weird.’

  
  



End file.
